simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Liste des Sims
Les Sims Les Sims Famille Nouvot *Jojo Nouvot (Homme, Verseau) *Paulette Nouvot (Femme, Bélier) Famille Cœuraprendre *Michel Cœuraprendre (Homme, Balance) Famille Gothik *Vladimir Gothik (Homme Taureau) *Sonia Gothik (Femme, Cancer) *Sandra Gothik (Femme, Cancer) Dans le cimetière de la Famille Gothik se trouve Grandma (Verseau), Grandpa (Cancer), Uncle (Verseau), Auntie (Cancer), Boy (Gémeau), Bratty (Cancer), Cousin (Sagittaire), Vegas (Sagittaire). Famille Colocs *Christine Colocs (Femme, Taureau) *Jocelyne Colocs (Femme, Verseau) Famille Bonpote *Arthur Bonpote (Homme, Cancer) *Juliette Bonpote (Femme, Bélier) *Daniel Bonpote (Homme, Sagittaire) *Nathalie Bonpote (Femme, Sagittaire) Les Sims: Ça vous change la vie Famille Mashuga *Frankie Mashuga (Homme, Balance) *Sylvia Mashuga (Femme, Verseau) Les Sims: entre chients et chats Famille Charmant *Claire Charmant (Femme, Balance) *Luna Charmant (Femmelle, Verseau) Famille Gothik *Gontran Gothik (Homme, Vierge) *Cornélia Gothik (Femme, Vierge) *Hécube Gothik (Femmelle, Sagttaire) *Ménélas Gothik (Male, Capricorne) Famille Gargouillis *Bernard Gargouillis (Homme, Gémeaux) *Tiffany Gargouillis (Femme, Vierge) *Johnny Gargouillis (Homme, Sagittaire) *Mirza Gargouillis (Chien, Bélier) Famille Hick *Mimi Hick (Femme, Verseau) *Edmond Hick (Homme, Sagittaire) *Lulu Hick (Male, Vierge) *Cador Hick (Male, Vierge) *Charlie Hick (Male, Sagittaire) Famille Chachat *Gina Chachat (Femme, Vierge) *Pompon Chachat (Male, Capricorne) *Chaussettes Chachat (Male, Lion) *Freddy Chachat (Male, Poissons) *Maggie Chachat (Femmelle, Taureau) Les Sims 2 Les Sims 2 Quartier Tutorial Famille Sim *Tutorial Joe Sim (Male, Aquarius), Appeared in "Learn to play" modes. Husband of Tutorial Jane, also son of Bob and Betty Sim, parodies of Bob and Betty Newbie. Aspiration: Fortune. *Tutorial Jane Sim (Female, Aquarius), Appeared in "Learn to play" modes. Wife of Tutorial Joe. Aspiration: Knowledge. MontSimpa Après 25 ans, la ville de Les Sims a été rebaptisé MontSimpa. Retrouvez des familles cultes, telles que les Gothik ou bien des descendants que vous n'imaginiez pas! Famille Hasseck *Brenda Hasseck (Femme, Bélier) *Kevin Hasseck (Homme, Bélier) *Brandon Hasseck (Homme, Gémeaux) Famille Caliente *Dina Caliente (Femme, Sagittaire) *Nina Caliente (Femme, Scorpion) Famille Dourève *Darren Dourève (Homme, Bélier) *Dirk Dourève (Homme, Vierge) Famille Gothik *Vladimir Gothik (Homme, Cancer) *Sandra Gothik (Femme, Vierge) *Alexandre Gothik (Homme, Cancer) Famille Lothario *Don Lothario (Homme, Lion) Famille Rococo *Marco Rococo (Homme, Balance) *Coralie Rococo (Femme, Vierge) Famille Simpa *Daniel Simpa (Homme, Vierge) *Mary-Sue Simpa (Femme, Gémeaux) *Angela Simpa (Femme, Verseau) *Lilith Simpa (Femme, Verseau) Famille Deschamps *Arnaud Deschamps (Homme, Poissons) *Jennifer Deschamps (Femme, Gémeaux) *Lucie Deschamps (Femme, Cancer) Citadins *Abdel Bailly (Homme) *Marilène Bertin (Femme, Cancer) *Florian Besson (Homme, Balance) *Thérésa Besson (Femme, Verseau) *Mélissa Brunet (Femme, Taureau) *Josselin Camus (Homme, Scorpion) *Andrée Carlier (Femme, Capricorne) *Christine Coste (Femme, Cancer) *Julien Desmarais (Homme, Scorpion) *Mathilde Dumas (Femme, Vierge) *Oscar Ferrand (Homme, Cancer) *Sonia Gaillard (Femme, Taureau) *Chloé Gonzague (Femme, Cancer) *Antoine Joubert (Homme, Vierge) *Irène Lamy (Femme, Vierge) *Irène Lamy (Femme, Sagittaire) *Rémy Lendro (Homme, Capricorne) *Mélanie Lenoir (Femme, Verseau) *Brenda Létourneau (Femme, Vierge) *Jeanne Marques (Femme, Taureau) *Laurent Marques (Homme, Scorpion) *Brigitte Martin (Femme, Verseau) *Sophie Miguel (Femme, Scorpion) *Oscar Millet (Homme, Lion) *Benoït Pasquier (Homme, Balance) *Magalie Perez (Femme, Gémeau) *Benjamin Renaudin (Homme, Sagittaire) *Charles Roche (Homme, Scorpion) *Rudy Royer (Homme, Balance) *Adrien Sims (Homme, Lion) PNJ *Kérine Hébert (Femme, Verseau) Zarbville Famille Pipette *Lothaire Pipette (Homme, Capricorne) *Circée Pipette (Femme, Capricorne) *Hector Cobaye (Homme, Verseau) Famille Lalouche *Pascal Lalouche (Homme, Scorpion) *Victor Lalouche (Homme, Scorpion) *Lazlo Lalouche (Homme, Sagittaire) Faille Troufion *Général Buzz Troufion (Homme, Lion) *Tank Troufion (Homme, Capricorne) *Robert Troufion (Homme, Sagittaire) *Rénald Troufion (Homme, Scorpion) Famille Lours *Alphonse Lours (Homme, Gémeau) Famille Katerinète *Lola Katerinète (Femme, Sagittaire) *Erika Katerinète (Femme, Verseau) *Carole Katerinète (Femme, Taureau) *Chloé Katerinète (Femme, Cancer) Famille Gubre *Technicien Pollinisateur 9 Gubre (Homme, Poissons) *Lou Gubre (Femme, Taureau) *Johnny Gubre (Homme, Gémeau) *Delphine Gubre (Femme, Vierge) Famille Chimère *Olivia Chimère (Femme, Scorpion) *Ophélie Dainottan (Femme, Vierge) Citadins (à traduire) *Amin Couderc (male, Virgo) Aspiration: Grow Up *Vicki Hourvitz (female, Aries) Aspiration: Grow Up *Camryn McGaw (female, Virgo) Aspiration: Grow Up *Samuel Riley (male, Aquarius) Aspiration: Grow Up *Kana Thompson (female, Leo) Aspiration: Grow Up *Edward Fuchs (male, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *David Gibson (male, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *Kendal Lawson (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Blair Mace (male, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Tiffany Riley (female, Libra) Aspiration: Romance *Tina Roennigke (female, Capricorn) Aspiration: Fortune *River Smith (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Barbara Young (female, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Marion Almassizadeh (female, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *Holly Andersen (female, Virgo) Aspiration: Knowledge *Renee Andrews (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Abhijeet Cho (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *Jessica Ebadi (female, Libra) Aspiration: Romance *Katelyn Goss (female, Libra) Aspiration: Romance *Bella Goth (Female), originally from Pleasantview. She was abducted by aliens and is now an NPC in Strangetown. Apparently, the abduction delayed her aging process and caused her to forget her previous life. Aspiration: Romance. *Margaret Howe (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Matthew Howe (male, Sagittarius) Aspiration: Knowledge *Joel Jeffress (male, Virgo) Aspiration: Knowledge *Gerard Landry (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Quinten McAuley (male, Capricorn) Aspiration: Fortune *Cooper Olshfski (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *Johnson Pai (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *Crystal Vu (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Gary Walton (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Family Veronaville The names of all the Sims in Veronaville are parodies of characters from William Shakespeare plays. Famille Capp *Consort Capp (Male, Scorpio), widower, grandfather and guardian of orphaned teenagers Tybalt, Juliette and Hermia Capp. Enemy to Romeo, Antonio, Bianca, Isabella and Patrizio Monty. Holds a job as a CEO in the Business track, working beyond retirement age. Aspiration: Fortune. (A parody of the patriarch of the Capulet house in Romeo and Juliet) *Tybalt Capp (Male, Gemini), grandson of Consort Capp and son of deceased Cordelia and Caliban Capp. Enemy to Romeo and Mercutio Monty. Studies in a private school. Aspiration: Popularity. (A parody of Tybalt) *Juliette Capp (Female, Cancer), granddaughter of Consort Capp and daughter of deceased Cordelia and Caliban Capp. Has a crush for Romeo Monty, but is also an enemy to Bianca Monty. Studies in a private school. Aspiration: Family. (A parody of Juliet) *Hermia Capp (Female, Virgo), youngest grandchild in the family and daughter of deceased Cordelia and Caliban Capp. Has crushes for Puck Summerdream and Mercutio Monty. Studies in a private school. Aspiration: Family. (A parody of Hermia from A Midsummer Night's Dream) *Albany Capp (Male, Aries), Goneril Capp's husband. Enemy to Antonio, Bianca, Isabella and Patrizio Monty. Aspiration: Family. (A parody of the Duke of Albany in King Lear) *Goneril Capp (Female, Capricorn), Albany Capp's wife, sister of Regan and Kent Capp, and daughter of Consort Capp. Has same enemies with Albany. Aspiration: Fortune. (A parody of Goneril, Lear's eldest daughter) *Miranda Capp (Female, Cancer), oldest (teenage) sibling of Goneril and Albany Capp. Has a crush for Mercutio Monty. Aspiration: Romance. (A parody of Miranda in The Tempest) *Hal Capp (Male, Aries), second oldest child of Goneril and Albany Capp. Aspiration: Grow Up. (A parody of Henry the Fourth and Henry the Fifth in the "Hal" plays) *Desdemona Capp (Female, Taurus), second youngest child of Goneril and Albany Capp. Aspiration: Grow Up. (A parody of Desdemona from Othello) *Ariel Capp (Female, Sagittarius), youngest (toddler) child of Goneril and Albany Capp. Aspiration: Grow Up. (A parody of Ariel from The Tempest) *Cornwall Capp (Male, Virgo), husband of Regan Capp. Enemy to Patrizio Monty. Aspiration: Fortune. A parody of the Duke of Cornwall in King Lear) *Regan Capp (Female, Virgo), wife of Cornwall Capp, sister of Goneril and Kent Capp, and daughter of Consort Capp. Enemy to Antonio, Bianca, Isabella and Patrizio Monty. Aspiration: Fortune. (A parody of Regan, Lear's second daughter in King Lear) *Kent Capp (Male, Aquarius), unmarried brother of Goneril and Regan Capp, and the son of Consort Capp. Has moved in with Cornwall and Regan Capp. Enemy to Isabella and Patrizio Monty. Aspiration: Knowledge. (A parody of the Earl of Kent in King Lear) Famille Monty *Patrizio Monty (Male, Sagittarius), husband of Isabella Monty; also the grandfather and guardian of orphaned teenage brothers Mercutio and Romeo Monty. Enemy to Consort, Goneril, Kent and Regan Capp. Retired. Aspiration: Family. (A parody of the patriarch of the Montagues in Romeo and Juliet) *Isabella Monty (Female, Aries), wife of Patrizio Monty. Has same enemies with Patrizio. Retired. Aspiration: Family. (A parody of the wife of Montague) *Mercutio Monty (Male, Sagittarius), grandson of Patrizio Monty and son of deceased Claudio and Olivia Capp. Enemy to Tybalt Capp. Has crush for Hermia Capp. Works part-time as a Drive Through Clerk from the Culinary track. Aspiration: Popularity. (A parody of Mercutio) *Romeo Monty (Male, Aries), grandson of Patrizio Monty and son of deceased Claudio and Olivia Capp. Has crush for Juliette Capp. Works part-time as a Dishwasher from the Culinary track. Aspiration: Romance. (A parody of Romeo) *Antonio Monty (Male, Cancer), widower after Hero Monty's death, Patrizio Monty's son and Bianca Monty's brother. Enemy to Regan, Consort, Goneril and Tybait Capp. Works as an Executive Chef from the Culinary track. Aspiration: Knowledge. (A parody of Antonio, the main character in The Merchant of Venice) *Beatrice Monty (Female, Pisces), Antonio Monty's daughter. Aspiration: Grow Up. (A parody of Beatrice in Much Ado About Nothing) *Benedick Monty (Male, Sagittarius), Antonio Monty's son. Aspiration: Grow Up. (A parody of Benedick in Much Ado About Nothing) *Bianca Monty (Female, Cancer), Patrizio Monty's unmarried daughter and Antonio Monty's sister. Has same enemies with Antonio. Aspiration: Family. (A parody of two characters, in The Taming of the Shrew and also a character in Othello) Famille Songedété *Oberon Summerdream (Male, Sagittarius), foster father of Puck and Bottom Summerdream. In love with Titania Summerdream. Holds a job as a Home Video Editor from the Slacker track. Aspiration: Knowledge. (A parody of Oberon in A Midsummer Night's Dream) *Titania Summerdream (Female, Sagittarius), foster mother of Puck and Bottom Summerdream. In love with Oberon Summerdream, and has crush for Kent Capp. Holds a job as a Party DJ from the Slacker track. Aspiration: Family. (A parody of Titania, Oberon's wife) *Puck Summerdream (Male, Taurus), adopted son of Oberon and Titania Summerdream. Has a crush for Hermia Capp. Holds a part-time job as a Golf Caddy from the Slacker track. Aspiration: Popularity. (A parody of Robin "Puck" Goodfellow) *Bottom Summerdream (Female, Leo), adopted daughter of Oberon and Titania Summerdream. Aspiration: Grow Up. (A parody of Nick Bottom) Citadins *Orlando Butler (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Grow Up *Rebecka Chun (female, Aries) Aspiration: Grow Up *Katherine Gregory (female, Leo) Aspiration: Grow Up *Carla McCullough (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Grow Up *Scot Philippine (male, Virgo) Aspiration: Grow Up *Chris Cho (female, Capricorn) Aspiration: Fortune *Keith Cormier (male, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *Ralph Enriquez (male, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Amar Larrea (male, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *Jihoon LeTourneau (male, Virgo) Aspiration: Knowledge *Kendra McCarthy (female, Virgo) Aspiration: Knowledge *Mallory Mace (female, Libra) Aspiration: Romance *Nancy Philippine (female, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Nathen Custer (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *April Hutchins (female, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *Pamela Landry (female, Leo) Aspiration: Popularity *Adrian Lewis (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Victor Lillard (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Demi Love (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Carla McCullough (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Edward Mellon (male, Capricorn) Aspiration: Fortune *Carmen Patch (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Curtis Ryan (male, Virgo) Aspiration: Knowledge *Trista Shaw (female, Sagittarius) Aspiration: Knowledge *Gretchen Stompel (female, Libra) Aspiration: Romance *Jonathan Ternynck (male, Sagittarius) Aspiration: Knowledge *Gary Thompson (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *Regina Tsvirkunov (female, Libra) Aspiration: Romance *Patrick Vu (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *Caryl Zarubin (female, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *Arianna Jalowitz (female, Aries) Aspiration: Popularity *Dorian Shankel (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance Les Sims 2: Académie Note that University's pre-made characters are all young adults, and are all housed in university or college campuses. Sim State University Bright Household *Allegra Gorey (Female, Pisces), housemates with Jane and Martin. Studying Art major in Freshman year. She has a crush on Castor Nova. Aspiration: Knowledge. *Jane Stacks (Female, Cancer), living with Allegra and Martin and currently studying Physics in Junior year. Aspiration: Family. *Martin Ruben (Male, Capricorn), Mathematics major undergraduate staying with Allegra and Jane. Now currently in his Freshman year. He is also brother of Joshua. Aspiration: Knowledge. Tri-Var Sorority Household *Brittany Upsnott (Female, Capricorn), member of the Tri-Var Sorority. Drama major student in Sophomore year. She has a crush on Castor Nova. Aspration: Popularity. *Heather Huffington (Female, Sagittarius), Tri-Var Sorority member currently in Freshman year studying Drama major. She has crushes in Martin Ruben and Castor Nova. Aspiration: Romance. *Tiffany Sampson (Female, Aries), also a Tri-Var Sorority member. Studying Literature in her Freshman year. She has a crush on Castor Nova. Aspiration: Knowledge. Urele-Oresha-Cham Fraternity Household *Ashley Pitts (Male, Leo), Mathematics major student in Sophomore year. A member of Urele-Oresha-Cham Fraternity. Aspiration: Romance. *Castor Nova (Male, Virgo), member of Urele-Oresha-Cham Fraternity currently in Freshman year studying Philosophy. Aspiration: Knowledge. *Joshua Ruben (Male, Leo), an Urele-Oresha-Cham Fraternity member now in his Freshman year with an Undeclared major. Brother of Martin Ruben and has a crush on Tiffany Sampson. Aspiration: Fortune. *Kevin Beare (Male, Leo), an Urele-Oresha-Cham Fraternity studying Psychology in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Family. Freshman Household *Jared Starchild (Male, Libra), studying Art major in Freshman year. Aspiration: Family. *Sam Thomas (Female, Aquarius), now in Freshman year studying Psychology. Aspiration: Popularity. *Ty Bubbler (Male, Libra), Freshman year student studying Philosophy. Aspiration: Popularity. Phoenix Household *Jimmy Phoenix (Male, Sagittarius), studying History major in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. Swain Household *Erik Swain (Male, Aquarius), currently in Freshman year studying an Art major. Aspiration: Family. La Fiesta Tech Oresha-Hoh-Fuhr Fraternity Household *Guy Wrightley (Male, Taurus), Member of Oresha-Hoh-Var Fraternity and currently studying Literature in Sophomore year. Aspiration: Popularity. *Matthew Hart (Male, Leo), also an Oresha-Hoh-Var Fraternity member who is in love with Sarah Love. Studying Freshman year Economics major. Aspiration: Family. *Mickey Dosser (Male, Leo), a member of Oresha-Hoh-Var Fraternity. A Freshman student who is under probation period. Aspiration: Romance. Shifting Paradymes Household *Gunnar Roque (Male, Gemini), lives with Jasmine and Zoe and currently in Junior year majoring History. Aspiration: Romance. *Jasmine Rai (Female, Cancer), founder of Shifting Paradymes and lives with Gunnar and Zoe. She is majoring History in her Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. *Zoe Zimmerman (Female, Cancer), housemates with Gunnar and Jasmine majoring History in her Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. Tri-Fruhm Sorority Household *DJ Verse (Female, Gemini), member of Tri-Fruhm Sorority and currently studying Literature in Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. *Jessie Pilferson (Female, Leo), a Tri-Fruhm Sorority member who studies Psychology in Freshman year. She has a crush on Matthew Hart. Aspirations: Romance. *Monica Bratford (Female, Aries), another Tri-Fruhm Sorority member. Currently majoring Art in her Sophomore year. Aspiration: Knowledge. *Sarah Love (Female, Leo), a member of Tri-Fruhm Sorority currently in Freshman year majoring in Biology. She is in love with Matthew Hart. Aspiration: Family. Worthington Household *Frances J. Worthington III (Male, Cancer), Rich college guy studying Economics in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Fortune. Terrano Household *Stella Terrano (Female, Cancer), only alien college student currently in her Freshman year. Majoring Physics. Aspiration: Knowledge. Davis Household *Almeric Davis (Male, Libra), elder twin brother of Alderic in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. *Alderic Davis (Male, Libra), young brother of Almeric currently majoring Physics in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. Student Housing Household *Blossom Moonbeam (Female, Aquarius), Biology majoring student in her Freshman year. Aspiration: Family. *Klara Vonderstein (Female, Cancer), Freshman year student majoring in Political Science. Aspiration: Knowledge. *William Williamson (Male, Aries), an Economics majoring student in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Fortune. Académie Le Tour Friends Household *Max Flexor (Male, Gemini), lives with Mitch studying in Freshman year majoring Physics. Aspiration: Popularity. *Mitch Indie (Male, Libra), lives with Max studying Drama in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Family. O'Feefe Household *Delilah O'Feefe (Female, Cancer), a Freshman year student majoring in Art who lives alone. Aspiration: Knowledge. Sharpe Household *Edwin Sharpe (Male, Cancer), brother of Roxie currently in his Freshman year majoring in Mathematics. Lives with his sister and Jonah. He also has a crush on Delilah O' Feefe. Aspiration: Knowledge. *Roxie Sharpe (Female, Aries), sister of Edwin living with him and her lover Jonah. She is currently studying Psychology in her Sophomore year. Aspiration: Romance. *Jonah Powers (Male, Gemini), lives with the Sharpe silblings Edwin and Roxie and currently studying Philosophy in Sophomore year. He is in love with Roxie. Aspiration: Romance. Biggs Household *Marla Biggs (Female, Aquarius), a student in her Freshman year majoring in Biology. Aspiration: Knowledge. First Years Household *Chaz Whippler (Male, Libra), a Literature majoring student in his Freshman year. He has a crush on Ellen Frost. Aspiration: Romance. *Ellen Frost (Female, Aries), a Freshman year student majoring in Economics. Aspiration: Fortune. *Phineaus Furley (Male, Scorpio), Freshman year student currently majoring in Political Science. Aspiration: Family. Students Household *Emily Lee (Female, Aquarius), History majoring student in her Freshman year. Aspiraiton: Knowledge. *Tom Freshe (Male, Aquarius), Freshman year student currently studying Economics. Aspiration: Fortune. Les Sims 2: Nuits de Folies Note: No premade families were introduced with NightLife but there were new NPCs introduced that are able to marry into a family. Les Sims 2: La Bonne Affaire Village Rivazur The following Sims live in Bluewater Village neighbourhood and have Business Lots except the Tinker family. Famille Delarosa *Florence Delarosa (Female, Aquarius), owns a home business as a florist. Aspiration: Knowledge. Famille Jacquet *Denise Jacquet (Female, Virgo), mother of Gilbert and wife of Xavier Jacquet (deceased). Aspiration: Fortune. *Gilbert Jacquet (Male, Libra), son of Denise and owns a bakery. He has crushes on two women (names of Gilbert's crushes vary from game to game). Aspiration: Romance. Famille Plènozas *Malcolm Landgraab IV (Male, Gemini), owner of Electronics Supercenter and Club Dante. Aspiration: Fortune. Famille Ramirez *Checo Ramirez (Male, Aquarius), father of Tessa and husband of Lisa. Owns a furniture store. Aspriation: Fortune. *Lisa Ramirez (Female, Capricorn), wife of Checo and mother of Tessa. Aspiration: Knowledge. *Tessa Ramirez (Female, Aries), daughter of Checo and Lisa. Aspiration: Grow Up. Tinker Family *Stephen Tinker (Male, Capricorn), husband of Wanda and father of Melody. Aspiration: Family. *Wanda Tinker (Female, Capricorn), wife of Stephen and mother of Melody. Aspiration: Family. *Melody Tinker (Female, Virgo), daughter of Stephen and Wanda. Aspiration: Knowledge. The following families were also included in Open For Business, but were not included on a lot. Gieke Family *Chester Gieke (Male, Aquarius). Aspiration: Knowledge. Famille Larson *Jodie Larson (Female, Aries), twin sister of brother Jason. Aspiration: Fortune. *Jason Larson (Male, Aries), twin brother of sister Jodie. Aspiration: Fortune. Les Sims 2: Animaux & Cie Boite à Famille Roseland Family * Cyd Roseland (Adult, Male), Owns a dog, Porthos. Aspiration: Knowledge. Can be found in the family bin. * Porthos Roseland (Male), Type: Small Dog. Lives with Cyd Roseland. Crittur Family * Danny Crittur (Male), Type: Large Dog. Found with his mate in family bin. * Sarah Crittur (Female), Type: Large Dog. Expecting a litter with her mate Danny. Lots and Houses Bin Famille Félidé * Tara Kat (Female, Virgo), daughter of Ginia Kat. Lives with three cats and is worried how her two older cats will react to a newly adopted kitten. Can be found in the lot bin. Aspiration: Family. * Mickey Kat (Male, Leo), Type: Cat. Lives with Tara Kat. * Samantha Kat (Female, Scorpio), Type: Cat. Lives with Tara Kat. * Faline Kat (Female, Gemini), Type: Kitten. Newest addition to Tara Kat's family. Kim Family * Cynthia Kim (Adult, Female), Lives with her family and was an actor on a science-fiction based show that was recently canceled. Aspiration: Popularity. Can be found in the Lots and Houses Bin. * Robert Kim (Adult, Male), Lives with his family and was an actor on a science-fiction based show that was recently canceled. Aspiration: Fortune. Can be found in the Lots and Houses Bin. * Justin Kim (Child, Male), Son of Cynthia and Robert. Aspiration: Grow Up. * Cheech Kim (Male), Type: Cat. * Gabby Kim (Female), Type: Large Dog. Les Sims 2: Au Fil des Saisons Boite à Famille Ottomas Family *Dora Ottomas (Female, Elder), Peter's mother *Peter Ottomas (Male, Adult), found in the family bin *Samantha Ottomas (Female, Adult), pregnant with twins *David Ottomas (Male, Teenager) *Sharla Ottomas (Female, Child, Grow up) *Tommy Ottomas (Male, Toddler, Grow Up) Famille Ramaswami *Sanjay Ramaswami (Male, Adult), found in the family bin. *Priya Ramaswami (Female, Adult), found with her husband in the family bin. Florimont-la-Rivière Famille Bothik *Casimir Bothik (Male, Adult, Knowledge) *Tania Bothik (Female, Adult, Popularity) *Sandrine Bothik (Female, Teen, Family) *Alexis Bothik (Male, Child) O'Mackey Family *Gabe O'Mackey (Male, Adult, Knowledge, Cancer) *Jules O'Mackey (Female, Teen, Popularity, Aries) *Alexandra O'Mackey (Female, Adult) is in the Family bin. Wan Household *Patrica Wan (Female, Adult, Popularity) *Cleo Shikibu (Female, Adult, Fortune) McGreggor Family *Leod McGreggor (Male, Adult, Fortune) Viejo Household *Catherine Viejo (Female, Elder, Romance) *Betty Goldstein (Female, Elder, Fortune) *Andrew Martin (Male, Adult, Fortune) *Jacob Martin (Male, Teen, Popularity) Greenman Family *Jason Greenman (Male, Adult, Knowledge) *Rose Greenman (Female, Adult, PlantSim, Family) *Daisy Greenman (Female, Toddler, PlantSim) Les Sims 2: Bon Voyage Boite à Famille Traveller Family *Trent Traveller (Male, Adult, Knowledge), Quit his job to travel with his family. Can be found in the family bin. *Trisha Traveller (Female, Adult, Popularity), Wife to Trent she is worried about him quitting his job but is excited to travel. Can be found with her family in the family bin. *Tina Traveller (Female, Child, Grow Up), Misses her school and her friends. Les Sims 2: Quartier Libre Boite à Famille Famille Cooke *Julien Cooke (Male, Adult, Popularity, Aries, Cuisine). Can be found in the family bin. Famille Picassiette *Matthew Picaso (Male, Adult, Popularity, Aquarius, Games and Fitness), Newly married to Jessica. Can be found in the family bin. *Jessica Picaso (Female, Adult, Family, Aries, Nature and Fitness), Newly married to Matthew. Can be found in the family bin. Vallée aux Souhaits Aspir Family *Luis Aspir (Male, Elder, Knowledge, Taurus, Tinkering) *Victor Aspir (Male, Adult, Family, Pisces, Nature) *Elizabeth Aspir (Female, Adult, Fortune, Virgo, Arts & Crafts) *Pauline Aspir (Female, Toddler, Pisces) Jocque Family *Sophia Jocque (Adult, Female, Popularity, Gemini, Fitness) *Marcel Jocque (Adult, Male, Family, Aquarius, Cuisine) *Violet Jocque (Female, Teen, Popularity, Leo, Sports) Bell Family *Hannah Bell (Adult, Female, Family, Sagittarius, Music & Dance) *Issac Bell (Adult, Male, Popularity, Sagittarius, Film & Literature and Arts & Crafts) *Daniel Bell (Child, Male, Grow Up, Pisces, Arts & Crafts) *Sharon Wirth (Female, Adult, Romance, Gemini, Film & Literature and Music & Dance), Sister of Hannah Bell. Contrary Family * Opal Contrary (Adult, Female, Knowledge, Capricorn, Nature) * Edward Contrary (Adult, Male, Knowledge, Scorpio, Science) * Rick Contrary (Teen, Male, Fortune, Capricorn, Games) Mole Family *John Mole (Adult, Male, Popularity, Taurus, Tinkering) Famille Una *Natasha Una (Adult, Female, Grilled Cheese, Sagittarius, Arts & Crafts) Les Sims 2: La vie en Appartement Boite à Famille Famille Gavigan * Mary Gavigan (Adult, Female, Family, Pisces) * Nathan Gavigan (Adult, Male, Fortune, Aquarius) * Isaiah Gavigan (Child, Male, Grow up, Taurus) Goodie Family * Faith Goodie (Elder, Female, Knowledge) * Herbert Goodie (Elder, Male, Knowledge) Famille Newson * Gavin Newson (Teen, Male, Fortune) * Ginger Newson (Teen, Female, Family) * Gabriella Newson (Child, Female, Grow Up) * Gallagher Newson (Child, Male, Grow Up) * Garrett Newson (Toddler, Male, Grow Up) * Georgia Newson (Toddler, Female, Grow Up) Baie de Belladona Green Household * Gabriel Green (Adult, Male, Knowledge) * Chastity Gere (Adult, Female, Romance) Contender Family * Carlos Contender (Elder, Male, Popularity) Famille Bateau * Armand DeBateau (Adult, Male, Family) * Tara DeBateau (Teen, Female, Knowledge) Peterson Family * Jessica Peterson (Adult, Female, Fortune) Cleveland Family * Marissa Cleveland (Adult, Female, Fortune) * Jason Cleveland (Adult, Male, Fortune) * Justin Cleveland (Teen, Male, Popularity) Famille Cordial * Samantha Cordial (Adult, Female, Knowledge, Aries) * Kimberly Cordial (Adult, Female, Knowledge, Aries) Famille Patel *Ramir Patel (Adult, Male, Popularity) *Ana Patel (Adult, Female, Family)- Heavily pregnant at the start of the game Baldwin Family *Benjamin Baldwin (Adult, Male, Popularity) *Isabel Baldwin (Adult, Female, Family) *Sofia Baldwin (Child, Female, Grow up) *Marcus Baldwin (Toddler, Male, Grow up) Rutherford Household * Geoff Rutherford (Adult, Male, Romance) * Connor Weir (Adult, Male, Fortune) Cho Family * Vivian Cho (Adult, Female, Family) * Etsu Cho (Toddler, Female, Grow up) Riley Family * Timothy Riley (Adult, Male, Knowledge, Libra) * Sally Riley (Child, Female, Grow up, Leo) Les Sims 3 Les Sims 3 Sunset Valley Famille Alto * Nick Alto * Vita Alto * Holly Alto Famille Alvi Famille Andrews Famille Galantome *Bruno Galantome (Homme, Adulte) *Jocaste Galantome (Femme, Adulte) *Michael Galantome (Homme, Adolescent) *Sonia Galantome (Femme, Enfant) Famille Backer Famille Clavell Famille Ladentelle *Agnès Ladentelle (Femme, Adulte) Famille Frio *Connor Frio (Homme, Jeune Adulte) *Jean Frio (Homme, Jeune Adulte) Famille Funke Famille Glover Famille Gothik *Gunther Gothik (Homme, Adulte) *Cornélia Gothik (Femme, Adulte) *Vladimir Gothik (Homme, Enfant) Famille Hart *Gus Hart (Homme, Adulte) *Dorie Hart (Femme, Adulte) *Bebe Hart (Femme, Adolescente) Famille Jolina * Jamie Jolina (Femme, Adulte) Famille Keaton * Marty Keaton (Homme, Adulte) * Justine Keaton (Femme, Adulte) * Bébé à venir Famille Kennedy *Erin Kennedy (Femme, Jeune Adulte) Famille Koffi *Gobias Koffi (Homme, Adulte) Famille Plènozas *Geoffrey Plènozas *Noémie Plènozas *Malcolm Plènozas Famille Hébert *Kévin Hébert (Homme, Adulte) *Eliane Hébert (Femme, Adulte) *Zelda Mae (Femme, Jeune Adulte) *Martin Hébert (Homme, Adolescent) *Katia Hébert (Femme, Enfant) Famille Lum Famille Martinez Famille Mères Célibataires * Fiona Marsh (Femme, Adulte) * River Marsh (Femme, Adolescente) * Molly * Molly's daughter Famille Colocataires Famille Sekemoto * Yumi Sekemoto (Femme, Sénior) * Leighton Sekemoto (Homme, Adulte) * Sam Sekemoto (Homme, Bambin) Famille Steel * Christopher Steel Famille Ursine *Claire Ursine (Femme, Adulte) *Bébé à venir Famille Wainwright Famille Wan-Godard Famille Williams *Marley Williams (Homme, Adulte) *Aimee Williams (Femme, Adulte) *Malika Williams (Femme, Bambin) Famille Wolff *Thornton Wolff (Homme, Adulte) *Morgana Wolff (Femme, Adulte) Famille Page Riverview Famille Lothario Don Lothario (Homme, Jeune Adulte) Famille Bagley *Ma Bagley (Femme, Sénior) *Rhoda Bagley *Sherman Bagley Famille Carpenter-Rhodes *Hope Carpenter *Buzz Rhodes *Meadow Carpenter-Rhodes Famille Simovitch *Vadim Simovitch *Fatima Simovitch *Paulette Simovitch Famille Hasseck *Philippe Hasseck *Florence Hasseck *Buck Hasseck *Trigger Hasseck *Susie Hasseck *Ruby Hasseck *Steeve Hasseck Famille Cottoneye *Hunter Cottoneye Les Sims sur Consoles Les Sims (Console) Le nom par défaut du sim du joueur est Pat Newbie *Fran Foofaraw (Scorpio), she also appears in promotional materials for The Sims: Bustin' Out but is curiously absent. She is in fact the default female skin. *Freddy Foofaraw (Taurus) *Malcolm Landgraab, a business tycoon for Shiny Things Lab *Dudley Landgraab and Mimi Landgraab, the children of Malcolm Landgraab, Dudley is perhaps named for Harry Potter's odious cousin, and the players' Sim's half-siblings (Dudley for a male (user created) Sim, Mimi for a female Sim). They work as Convenience Store Clerks on the Slacker track, but they may also be promoted to Lifegaurds by having their "body" stat raised through exercise. Les Sims Permis de Sortir Dudley Landgraab and Mimi Landgraab, the children of Malcolm Landgraab, and the players' Sim's former half-siblings (Bustin' Out is apparently a direct sequel). They don't seem to have jobs. The Urbz: Sims in the City South Side Bridge *Louie Bricks *Babs Margarita *Luke Laruffle *Pamela Sneer *Jimmy Two-Shoes Gasoline Row *Duke Headbutt *Pork Chop *Sharkey Spitz *Jet Rockit *Suzie Mack Diamond Heights *Diva Roma *Pootie Fads *Sophie Couture *Babbette Couture *Cash Monet Neon East *Professor Chewy *Venus Moonflower *Loop D. Loop *Sara Tonin *Mazuiko Jackson Kick Tail Park *String Bean *Trang Hang *Rolanda Rogs *Alley Stile *Skid Mark Skyline Beach *Isis Ice *S. A. Loco *Ridiculous D.O.G. *Lil Bit *Toot Sweet The Foundry *Crispin Black *Bella Ciao *Neo Flange *Roxanna Hardplace *Arthur Pop Central Station *Scary Mary *Beelze Bob Jones *Frag Grrl *Kid Chaos *Genghis Lincoln Cozmo Street Polo All members of the Black Eyed Peas: *Will.i.am *Apl.de.ap *Taboo *Fergie Les Sims: Histres de vie Histoire de Michelle * Riley Harlow * Mickey Smith * Dylan Kincaid * Sharon Foss * Madison Fortuna * Fiona Fortuna * Ashley Sinclair * Waring Sinclair Histoire de Lucas * Vincent Moore * Naomi Hunt * Samantha Hayden * Greg Chomsky * Sherman Boggle * Johnny Cullen * Alexa Starr * Kendra Blaise * Sasha Aires * Dr. Maximillion Oglethorpe * Don Calamari Les Sims: Histoires d'animaux * Alice Whitt * Sam Whitt * Diana DeBore * Precious DeBore * Amaya Flores * Roscoe Flores * Otis Fielding * Jake Fielding * Thomas Jones * Lucy Jones * Reece Mustella * Brock Thornton * Indie Thornton * Coach Grinder * Meat Grinder * Henry Beniz * Simon Beniz * Melissa Carter * Bruno Carter Les Sims: Histoires de naufragés * Waiata * Professor Winford Rhinehart * Ron Condor * Fangaloka Manave * Huhana Manave * Nanihi Manave * Amanaki Tama * Rohahu Anuata * Emobi Whetu * Timoti Fekitoa * Akolo Mamanu * Ahio Heimata * Rainui Heimata * Orama Herenui * Kiri Roimata * Tumata Tehea * Hugh Bailey * Sandra Barnham * Gina Gibson * Robby Smith * Emma Langsford * Bart Pittman Autres jeux SimCity 4 In SimCity 4, available pre-made characters are primarily used to be deployed into cities to assess a city's conditions. The appearance of these Sims are similar to that of the Sims seen in Sims 1 and are not changeable, but their names and horoscopes may be renamed, and their jobs and residence are selectable by players or the game's simulator. *Tad Bittoomuch (Male, Pisces) *Damien Flogisto (Male, Virgo) *Deuce Flyer (Male, Leo) *Coco Foto (Female, Leo) *Phyllis Glassup (Female, Libra) *Bella Goth (Female, Capricorn) *Gustav Knifenfork (Male, Aries) *Agnes Liu (Female, Capricorn) *Omar Magenta (Male, Cancer) *Epathia Marker (Female, Aries) *Theodore McGinty (Male, Pisces) *Carmine Mercury (Male, Gemini) *Bob Newbie (Male, Gemini) *Lars Overdale (Male, Virgo) *Judith Peynter (Female, Leo) *Sophia Spumoni (Female, Cancer) *Eve Tomayo (Female, Aries) *Hagar Topeka (Male, Taurus) *Sandra Waive (Female, Capricorn) *Ophelia Woodard (Female, Libra) *Becka Zabeth (Female, Capricorn)